Блог участника:EngineEm/Машинист поезда - проект
Я делаю мультфильм по Spore - Машинист поезда. Ждите первую серию! 26-ого июля! Внимание! 1ч. труда! Я также создам несколько полнометражных фильмов: Misty Island Rescue New fuel for A engines Vechile`s crashing По железнодорожным расказам Рив. Э. Уодри(Рив Эвдри) Рассказ Спасение Мистического острова Вступление Когда Томас потушил пожар в Dieselworks он поехал в депо. У него было ужасное настроение! Машинист поезда сошёл с Томаса и поехал на поезде к морю. Он забрался на корабль. Началась война. Смотрите полнометражный фильм 26-ого июня Глава 1. Однажды Томас(поезд) отправился сортировать вагоны. Он услышал характерный звук. Это был Дизель с деревом для электростанции. Томас ехал к Дизелю на всех парах. Дизель ехал. Вдруг Томас увидел красный сигнал, а Дизель проехал на зелёный. Ах, чтобы мои поршни в пепле валялись! - Закричал Томас. Машинист добавил скорости. Дизель приближался к опасному разрушенному мосту. Дизель буксовал. Вдруг он уже у моста. Первая вагонетка упала. Потом вторая. Томас подъехал к Дизелю. Он вытащил его. Но Дизель не удержал никакую вагонетку. Глава 2. Томас подъехал в Депо и рассказал об этом всем паравозам. Томас отправился в порт. Солти там его ждал. Он рассказал Томасу про Мистический Остров. Оттуда никто живым не возвращался. После истории - К Томасу подошёл начальник порта. Томас, Спенсеру не хватит сил чтобы дотащить угля. Поможешь? - Сказал начальник. Да! Конечно - сказал Томас. Крэнки поднял Томаса на рельсы и лодка отправилась в путь. Глава 3. Томас ждал когда он доедет. Но вдруг цепь оторвалась и Томас заснул. Одним туманном утром он увидел что лодки нет. Ах! Углеводородный уголь! Что произошло - сказал гордо Томас. Томас отправился и услышал стук колёс. Кто здесь - С испугом спросил сам себя Томас. Он отправился дальше. Он увидел 3-ёх паравозов. Бэша, Дэша и Фердинанда. Кто вы такие и что это за место? - спросил Томас. Они ответили - Мистический остров. Глава 4. Томас отправился исследовать остров. Он поехал по пути в Логгинг-Станцию. Там паравозы работали. Томас взял вагоны с Деревом и отправился к Логгинг-Депо. Бэш, Дэш и Фердинанд сказали: Мы не работали так сильно. Вы Дизели? - Спросил Томас. Они ответили: Нет. Глава 5. Гордон, по приказу Толстого Диспетчера отправился смотреть Содор чтобы найти место. Но не нашёл. Виф и Перси отправились в Тунель и нашли там "Засыпанные камни" и вход в мост Мистического острова. Виф и Перси посвистели. Томас это услышал и отправился по звуку. Кто там? - спросил Томас. Я Перси и Виф - сказали они. Виф и Перси разломали тунель и Томас, Бэш, Виш, Дэш, Фердинанд и Перси отправились на Содор. Глава 6. А где Джеймс, Гордон и Эдвард в это время? - спросил Томас. Ах, мои колёса! Они на Мистическом острове! - Сказал Перси. Тебе надо поторопится - сказал Виф. И он уехал. На мистическом острове он посвистел. Он услышал свистки Эдварда, Гордона и Джеймса. Он отправился по свистку. Он нашёл их и повёл в туннель. Они выехали на Содор КОНЕЦ ИСТОРИИ Грокс-нападение Глава 1. Часть 1 Лили Марлен ехала на вагоне и увидела корабль Гроксов! Машинист увеличил скорость и Томас поехал оставляя клубы пара и дыма. Космический Корабль подлетел и стрелял в Томаса. Рельсы расскалились и были такими... Колёса Томаса дымились, образовали дым и чуть не взорвались. Он приближался к мосту и... Томас упал на корабль "Против гроксов Мы!".Через некоторое время Томаса разгрузили на рельсы. Томас ехал, ахнул и увидел тунель к Мистическому острову. Там было "Секретно-Запрещённое оружие против гроксов". Он забрал несколько вагонов. Там были Лазеры, Мега-импульс, Детонированная и изолированная граната. Машинист выписал:45350 разделить на 17 = Время прихода. Начался прилив... Машинист ошибся на целый час. Прилив был огромным. Он снёс рельсы... Потом поезд улетел в море. Машинист увидел спасательную шлюпку. Они увидели Томаса. Они прицепили его... Затем корабль поплыл к Земле. Часть 2. Томаса поставили на рельсы, а рельсы толкал пароход. Томас решил помочь, но он не сможет разогреть топку без машиниста. Вдруг пароход попал в Отлив. Отлив оказался огромным. Машинист решил прокласть рельсы, а Томас до толкал к земле, а до Земли 1 миля... Топка разгорелась. Томас толкал. Томас толкал ещё. Прилив начнётся через пять минут. Машинист быстрее чем обычно ложил уголь в топку. Гроксы уничтожили Землю. Начался прилив. Гроксы уничтожили пароход. Флагман Гроксов прилетел. Разгрузщик разгрузил Мега-Импульс. Он стрелял в Флагман. Во Флагмане осталась пробоина, но Флагман мог летать. Глава 2 Часть 1. Гроксы приблизились к взрыванию планеты. Разгрузщик взял С4. Он быстро достал пыльцу Золота и телепортировался. Он положил С4 на питательный реактор, взял контакты и оторвал их. Он положил мину и Бочки взрывчаток с бомбами. Он подорвал реактор и быстро побежал к Телепорту. Флагман Гроксов упал в воду. Машинист взял уголёк Томаса и наэлектризовал его. Грокс поймал уголёк. Он горячий и его руки сожглись. Часть 2. Начался прилив. У Томаса не хватало угля. Машинист узнал сколько надо г. угля чтобы Томас поехал - 1930 г.! Томасу насыпали по одному угольку. Остался один уголёк, но уголь кончился. Машинист, Кочегар, Разгрузчик, Лили Марлен толкали паравоз. Вдруг появился Додж и Сплач. Они приталкали вагоны с углём и скрылись. Они паравозы гроксов, искавшие магические буфера. Если они уничтожат паравоз с телепортом назад, то они уничтожат паравоз - Леди. Если они его уничтожат, то Кондуктор ЖД придётся уничтожить паравоз. Томас нашёл мельницу с надписью: To get it you translate it to Chinesse Language and See a Magic Dust from a Railway of Lady. Часть 3. Сплач и Додж не заметели буферов и отправились туда... куда им... надо. Их выкинуло на станцию, а поезд отправлялся. Томас и Джеймс поехали толкать вагоны. Опять залетели гроксы. Они УНИЧТОЖИЛИ ВАГОНЫ. Ах! Чтоб топки без бойлера! Где вагоны - закричал Томас. Он увидел что угольный вагон Джеймса тоже пропал! Остальное завтра... Серии thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|382px thumb|right|335px thumb|right|378 px|Пилотная серия thumb|right|335 px Категория:Записи в блоге